


I'll Be Here

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Kpop watersports fics [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Abuse, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Punishment, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust Issues, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: Hyunsik had never approved of the recent trend involving owning another human. It was wrong, even if the government had passed laws making slavery fully legal. Hyunsik had been furious when Eunkwang had bought Minhyuk; had been packed and ready to move out, even after Eunkwang had told him he bought Minhyuk in order to find a way to set him free, let him live as a free human. Hyunsik had made it very clear that he would not stand for it if his hyungs ever decided to buy someone else.That all changed when he laid eyes on Jung Ilhoon.





	1. "Is this pet for sale?"

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if I forgot to tag anything, please let me know and I will add them right away.

Hyunsik had never approved of the recent trend involving owning another human. It was wrong, even if the government had passed laws making slavery fully legal. Hyunsik had been furious when Eunkwang had bought Minhyuk; had been packed and ready to move out, even after Eunkwang had told him he bought Minhyuk in order to find a way to set him free, let him live as a free human. Hyunsik had made it very clear that he would not stand for it if his hyungs ever decided to buy someone else.

That all changed when he laid eyes on Jung Ilhoon.

 

\---  
Minhyuk groaned, arching into Eunkwang. “Fuck.” Eunkwang breathed. “You’re still as tight as the first time I had you.”

Minhyuk smirked. “Of course I am. I was born for your cock.”

Eunkwang smacked Minhyuk’s arm. “Good god you have a filthy mouth.”

Minhyuk chuckled, pulling Eunkwang down for a searing kiss. “Learned from the best.” He teased back.

Eunkwang grinned. “Yes you fucking did.” His fingers tightened around Minhyuk’s cock, drawing a high pitched moan from the younger.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum. Please Eunkwang, fucking let me cum.”

Eunkwang caught Minhyuk’s lips again. “Beg me how I like it love.” Eunkwang breathed, nibbling on Minhyuk’s earlobe gently.

“Fuck...please master, please let me cum. Master let me cum on your cock. Fucking please.” Minhyuk whimpered, arching into Eunkwang’s touch.

“Good boy.” Eunkwang said, and with a flick of his wrist, Minhyuk came with a scream.

As they basked in the afterglow, Eunkwang gently brushed Minhyuk’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “So I was talking with Changsub. We were thinking of buying someone else. We’ve made so much progress with obtaining your freedom, and we know we can do it again for someone else.”

“You know Hyunsik is going to be pissed.”

“I know. But we’ve been discussing this for awhile and we’re planning to go tomorrow. Would you like to come with us?”

Minhyuk shook his head, shrinking into the pillows slightly as he buried his face into Eunkwang’s chest. “No thank you.” He said softly.

“That’s alright. I was just checking.”

They fell silent for a few minutes. “Make sure you pick someone who needs it most.”

Eunkwang pressed a light kiss to Minhyuk’s forehead. “I will. I promise.”

 

\---  
“You’re going where?” Hyunsik was yelling. He couldn’t help himself. “You know we fucking talked about this. Buy anyone else and I’m fucking leaving. And now you’re asking me to go with you to one of those facilities to buy someone else? You’ve crossed a line Eunkwang. Don’t expect me to come back.”

“Hyunsik. Wait please.” Eunkwang protested. “We need you.”

“Why the fuck do you need me? This is the one thing you fucking know I hate more than anything.”

“Please.” Eunkwang’s tone changed. It was softer, a tone he reserved for Minhyuk. “We want to set someone free, like we’ve helped Minhyuk.”

Hyunsik shook his head. “No. I won’t.”

Hyunsik turned, heading towards his room to pack. “Hyunsik wait.” He turned to see Minhyuk peeking out from behind Eunkwang. “I know how much you hate this and hate me, but...I need this. I need someone else who understands. And I know you, more than anyone, will know who needs love the most.”

Hyunsik sighed. “Alright. But I’m leaving after we get back. And don’t any of you try and stop me.” He snapped.

Eunkwang breathed a sigh of relief, even as Hyunsik stalked into his room. “You’ll be okay by yourself at home?” He asked Minhyuk.

“Yes. Be safe. And don’t push Hyunsik too far.”

Eunkwang tipped Minhyuk’s chin up, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. “Whatever you wish my love.”

 

\---  
Hyunsik reluctantly followed Eunkwang and Changsub out of the car and up towards a drab gray building. The weeds were overgrown and when the door opened, a sharp stench hit him like a train. Eunkwang stepped up to the front desk, tapping on the bell on the counter with an air of boredom in his stance.

“Can I help you?” The woman behind the desk said with a plastered on, fake expression. Hyunsik furled his nose as he noticed the nearly naked man chained to the desk at the woman’s feet.

“We’d like to see your stock.” Eunkwang said. “Anything that’s up for sale right now.”

Hyunsik hated the terminology that was used for...these transactions. He shuddered, but followed along when the attendant at the desk stood up. “Stay still pet.” The woman said as she patted the boy's head. She led them down a twisting hallway to a block of cells with only a small window at the top of the doors. “This way we have our newest stock. This one we got in a few hours ago. He’s still undergoing our processing but I assure you that he can still be purchased. He takes cock very well from what we have seen so far.”

“Yook Sungjae.” Eunkwang said, reading the placard on the door. “May I see him?” He asked.

“Of course.” The attendant pulled the door open to reveal a very naked young boy kneeling on the floor. “Stand slave.” The woman snapped, and the boy stumbled to his feet.

“He’s much taller than I expected.” Changsub said. He gestured to Sungjae who had his hands covering his private parts. “Show us your cock boy.” He said and Sungjae hesitated for a moment before moving his hands, fingers anxiously gripping on to his thighs, fear evident in the way he stood. “Very nice boy. You may sit again.” Changsub said, gesturing at the boy.

“Have you picked then?” Eunkwang asked.

“I think so. What about you?” Changsub replied.

“We’re getting two?” Hyunsik hissed.

“Hush.” Eunkwang said. “I’d like to see some more products if I can.”

The woman nodded, leading them to another hallway. They entered a large room where the slaves had been given a semblance of freedom to mill around, eat, play games, sleep, and the like. Hyunsik’s eyes roved around the room. He was left at the doorway as Eunkwang and Changsub both ventured further into the room.

Hyunsik watched as Eunkwang beckoned the woman to him, asking her a few questions about whichever boy he was looking at. Hyunsik wasn’t even sure how old the boy was but he was slender, somewhat starved. At least he was wearing shorts. Hyunsik tried to ignore Eunkwang gesturing for him, but he hesitantly walked over. “Give us a moment.” Eunkwang said to the woman. When she had left, Eunkwang spoke up. “This is Peniel. What do you think?” He asked.

“Does it matter what I think?”

Eunkwang shot him a sharp glare. “Just answer the question.”

“Yes. I think yes. Now can we go?”

Eunkwang nodded. “Sure. Wait for us in the lobby. We need your signature there.”

Hyunsik swallowed, body tensed and his fists clenched, but he turned and stalked out of the room. Hyunsik sank into one of the stiff couches sitting along the walls of the room. The entryway was far too large of a room. Hyunsik wasn’t even sure how many people visited this facility in a day to even warrant as many seats as there were. He heard a whimper from the front of the room. He got to his feet, curious, and carefully stepped towards the front of the room.

His eyes landed on the slave chained to the bottom of the desk, and the boy looked up at him, panic in his eyes. He kept his lips firmly shut, but he was squirming, unable to keep still. “Are you alright?” Hyunsik asked.

The boy nodded, fear evident in his body.

“It’s alright. You can talk to me. I...I’ll make sure you aren’t punished.”

The boy shook his head. “No.” He whispered, voice scratchy and lips dry.

Hyunsik knelt beside him. “It’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you. What’s your name?” He asked gently.

“Ilhoon.”

“Are you alright?”

He nodded, expression tight. “Yes.”

“You can tell me.” Hyunsik wasn’t even sure why he was still talking to Ilhoon. He never even spoke to Minhyuk and he’d lived with them for over a year.

“I’ve...I’ve been tied here since last night. Haven’t been allowed to go.”

“Go? Go where?”

Ilhoon looked up at him sharply, thighs pressed together.

“Oh. Ah. I’m sorry. Will you be alright?” Hyunsik asked, about to ask after his wellbeing further, but the door opened from the hallway. Hyunsik scrambled to his feet, backing away from the desk, nervous.

“Ah I see you’ve taken a liking to my little pet.” The woman asked. “He’s a pretty one isn’t he?”

Eunkwang met Hyunsik’s eyes, understanding in his expression. “And is this pet for sale?” Eunkwang asked.

The woman’s face hardened. “No. He is not.”

Hyunsik’s hands tightened. “Then we shall not make any purchases here today.” Eunkwang said. “And we will tell others not to purchase from here.”

“You’re threatening me because I won’t sell you my personal pet?”

Eunkwang nodded. “Our friend doesn’t take interest in having pets. This is the first time he has. We will pay you double what you paid for him.”

The woman was clearly considering the offer. “Double for the boy and an extra thousand for the inconvenience. Agreed upon price for the other two. We will bring them out here shortly. Now sign these documents sir.”

It took far longer than Hyunsik would have liked. He could catch Ilhoon squirming on the ground, sweat beading his forehead. “I don’t suppose I could take my slave now?” Hyunsik asked.

The woman glowered. “Fine.” She unlocked the cuffs, clipping a leash to the collar around Ilhoon’s neck before tossing the leather leash to Hyunsik.

“And where can I find a restroom?” Hyunsik asked. The woman met his eyes with a dark look, but Hyunsik held his ground. “I’d like a chance to use my slave before I bring him home...show him his place.” Hyunsik hated the way those words sounded coming out of his mouth, but the woman nodded at him, giving Hyunsik directions to a bathroom down the hall.

“Up...slave.” Hyunsik said, pulling on the leash slightly. Ilhoon scrambled to his feet, making a visible effort to straighten his body all the way. Hyunsik led Ilhoon down the hallway, pushing the door open to the bathroom and locking it behind them. He turned around to see Ilhoon on his knees. “What are you doing?” Hyunsik asked. “You can speak.” He said after a moment.

“I’m under the impression you would like to use me. Let me please you master.”

“I...no. I brought you here so you could piss. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable all the way home.”

Ilhoon’s expression turned to confusion. “You...what?”

“Go ahead.” Hyunsik said, gesturing towards the stalls.

“This isn’t a trick is it? Please...I don’t want you to punish me for this.”

“Of course not. I’m serious. Go ahead.”

Ilhoon swallowed, taking one last look at Hyunsik’s sincere expression before stumbling to his feet and into a stall, barely managing to shut it behind him before he groaned in release. When he stepped out a minute later, Hyunsik smiled at him fondly.

“Better?” Hyunsik asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Ilhoon hesitantly stepped over to the sink, washing his hands. “You’re different.” Ilhoon said.

“I...yes. This is my first time buying someone.” The words tasted foul on his own lips.

Ilhoon shrugged, handing the leash to Hyunsik. “At least pretend like you know what you’re doing.”

“Okay. Are you good to go now?” He asked.

Ilhoon nodded. “Yes master.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“I don’t have a choice. I’m your slave now. I must do whatever you say.”

“Then I’m commanding you now to never call me master.”

Ilhoon opened his mouth in surprise before closing it and nodding. Hyunsik unlocked the door and stepped out of the room, opening the door wider to allow Ilhoon to exit the bathroom and then led his new slave back down the hallway.

“And is he appealing to you?” The woman asked.

“Yes.” Hyunsik said. Eunkwang met Hyunsik’s eyes reading the emotions he was working to conceal.

“Good. We will be leaving now.” Eunkwang said, gesturing towards the door. Hyunsik gladly left the room, stepping into the bright sunlight of the outside, with a slave’s leash in his hand. Oh god what had Hyunsik done?

 

\---  
Minhyuk opened the door, letting the others in. “Three?” He asked in surprise.

“Yes. And Hyunsik is staying.” Eunkwang pulled Minhyuk in for a sweet kiss. “This is Peniel, and that would be Sungjae. Hyunsik, can you introduce us?”

Hyunsik had been silent the drive home. He had listened to the others chattering, but Hyunsik and Ilhoon had remained quiet. “This is Ilhoon. We’ll be in my room.” He said softly, and then led Ilhoon to his room. “I’m sorry for the mess.” He said, gesturing for Ilhoon to sit. “I was packing earlier. I...I’ve never approved of the whole ownership thing...they told me they were going to get someone else, and I was planning to leave once we got home. They needed my signature because I’ve studied medicine.”

“What made you change your mind?” Ilhoon asked.

Hyunsik sighed. “You. I don’t know...I just...you looked so vulnerable. I’m still not sure what I’m doing. I’ve never even thought about owning someone before.”

“So this is about pity?” Ilhoon asked, his expression hardening.

“No. I...things are different here. We’ve spent the past year finding a way to set Minhyuk free. But either way I’ve never approved of the title that he has.”

“Then why did you get me? I’m your slave. Even if you ultimately decide to set me free, until then you’re my master and you are bound to me through legal obligation. If you’re so against all this then why didn’t you just leave me be? At least then I knew when I got my meals, knew who I belonged to, and knew what my punishments were.”

“You were nearly pissing yourself.” Hyunsik burst out. “What she was doing to you was unfair.”

“Life isn’t fair.” Ilhoon replied. “And if you must know, I would have been just fine until closing. That was when my punishment was to end.”

“Closing? What time is closing?”

“9pm.”

Hyunsik’s eyes widened. “You’re telling me you would have had to wait another 8 hours? That’s not healthy. I...” His fists clenched. “Fuck Ilhoon. You don’t understand how angry this makes me.”

Ilhoon scooted backwards. “I’m sorry. I’ve angered you. Please don’t be angry with me. I’ll be good.”

Hyunsik softened, kneeling down beside Ilhoon. “I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with the world and those responsible for forcing people like you into slavery.”

Ilhoon scoffed. “You say it like there’s something you could do about it. There isn’t. And the sooner you realize that this...that I am your reality and your responsibility, the easier it will be for both of us.”

Hyunsik swallowed. “I’m going to go for a walk...clear my head. Just...stay in here. Don’t bother cleaning anything either.” He pulled the suitcases off of his bed. “You can sleep if you want. And if the others come get you for dinner, you’re allowed to go.”

Ilhoon nodded. “Yes sir.”

Hyunsik shifted anxiously, casting one last look over Ilhoon before leaving the room. He pushed past Changsub’s questions and Eunkwang’s probing concern, stalking out of the house and slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t come home until after the sun had set and the moon had risen. When he got home the lights were all off. He stepped into the kitchen and found six dirty plates in the sink. So Ilhoon had eaten. That was good at least. Hyunsik prepared a plate of leftovers, eating slowly. He took his time, dawdling until he finally headed to his room again, hesitantly wrapping his hands around the door handle and pushing the door open.

Ilhoon looked up from where he still was sitting on the ground. Hyunsik cursed himself as he noticed Ilhoon was still wearing the pair of threadbare boxers he had been wearing before Hyunsik had bought him. “I’m sorry. I should have given you something to wear.”

Ilhoon didn’t move. “Doesn’t matter. I’m used to only wearing this. Don’t pretend to care.”

“But I do care.”

Ilhoon scoffed. “Save it.”

Hyunsik chewed on his lip, unsure of what to do. “Here, let’s get you into something warmer. And then we’ll go to bed. It’s awfully late.”

Ilhoon nodded, taking the pajamas Hyunsik handed to him and slipping them on. Hyunsik pulled the covers off of the bed, gesturing for Ilhoon to climb into it. He joined him on the other side of the bed, holding himself awkwardly. Hyunsik had never shared a bed with someone before, let alone a sex slave. He’d never been more uncomfortable in his life.

And then a hand settled on his lower belly, fingers dipping inside Hyunsik’s waistband. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” Ilhoon breathed, his voice had dropped an octave and despite himself, Hyunsik felt himself reacting to Ilhoon’s words.

“Don’t. Please. You don’t have to. That’s not...”

Ilhoon’s hand slipped deeper into Hyunsik’s pants, a finger lightly brushing against Hyunsik’s hardening cock. “But isn’t this why you bought me? To warm your bed? Let me please you master.” Ilhoon whispered, lips pressing against Hyunsik’s ear. “Let me make you feel good.”

“I can’t. This is wrong. Ilhoon please don’t.” But he hissed and rocked into Ilhoon’s hand. “Fuck Ilhoon.” He groaned.

As his cum spurted over Ilhoon’s hand, shame and disgust rolled through him and he pushed the covers off the bed, slipping into the bathroom to wash up his hand. He couldn’t believe he’d just done what he’d spent his entire adult life fighting against. He swallowed the bile burning in his throat, pushing away his disgust with himself, and returned to bed, letting Ilhoon curl up next to him. Hyunsik didn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic came out of nowhere. I was watching their B+ diary and at the end of episode 1, the hyung line wins the competition they were doing and the maknae line becomes their "slaves" for a day...and well this is what happened. Over 8k words just kind of word vomited their way out of me and this fic was born. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. "You're the only one who even saw me"

Hyunsik must have fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up, it was to Ilhoon squirming beside him. Waking up in bed with a total stranger was an entirely foreign experience for Hyunsik and it pulled him out of his still sleepy state quickly. “Are you alright?” Hyunsik asked.

Ilhoon raised an eyebrow at him, an unreadable expression on his face. But the telltale tensing of his body spoke volumes.

“Do you need my permission to use the bathroom? It’s right there. You can go.”

For a moment Ilhoon stared into Hyunsik’s eyes, searching for any signs that Hyunsik was being insincere. “Normally I’m not supposed to relieve myself before my master does.”

Hyunsik almost snapped at him but instead he took a slow breath, counted to ten in his head, and then got out of bed. “Come here.” He said firmly, and Ilhoon climbed out of bed obediently, standing beside Hyunsik a moment later. Hyunsik pushed the door open. “Go piss. You don’t need to ask me every time.”

Ilhoon nodded and stepped into the bathroom, pulling his cock out of his pajama pants and aiming it towards the toilet. Hyunsik turned away from the door, letting it close behind him and he waited on the bed, trying to control his expression and take stock of how fucked up all of this was. Ilhoon came back out a few moments later. Hyunsik didn’t look at him as Ilhoon knelt down in front of him. “How long?” He asked sternly.

“What?” Ilhoon replied, confused.

“How long had you needed to piss?”

Ilhoon looked away.

“Answer me damn it. How long?”

“Since before you got home. It wasn’t bad then. I...I’m used to it being worse before I do anything about it.”

“You mean the last time you went was right after I bought you?”

Ilhoon nodded wordlessly and Hyunsik clenched his hands. “For fucks sake.” He grit out. “You’re not allowed to do this. From now on, I’m ordering you to attend to your basic human needs whenever you need to. Eat and drink as you please, shower when you feel dirty, and for fucks sake use the toilet when you need it. I’m not going to have you hurt yourself like this.” Hyunsik swallowed as he watched Ilhoon nod at him, his stance the picture of submission. Hyunsik tried to ignore the thrill that ran through him at Ilhoon’s posture. “Why don’t you shower? Make yourself presentable. I’ll leave some clothes on the bed for you to change into. When you’re done come out and eat breakfast.”

“Yes sir.”

Hyunsik waited until he heard the shower running to pick out a fresh pair of boxers out, setting a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt down on the bed. He dressed himself in a similar outfit, took a moment to collect himself, and then stepped out of his room.

It was later than he’d thought, but Changsub and Sungjae weren’t at the table. Changsub was normally an earlier riser, but the absence of Sungjae led Hyunsik to the conclusion that they were both still in bed. He shuddered. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come home last night.” Eunkwang said. “I’m glad you did.”

Hyunsik frowned. “You and I are going to have a very long discussion about what the fuck I’m doing right now. I’ve never owned someone before and I’m so fucking pissed at you for dragging me there. You know how I feel about this and you know how sensitive I am to the shit they’ve been through. You knew this would happen.”

Eunkwang shook his head. “I didn’t know this would happen. Honest. I figured you would find someone who needed our help the most but I never thought you’d want him for yourself.”

“I don’t. I never wanted him. I already told you I was going to leave. I picked someone who needs you, now you can take care of him because I don’t want to be responsible for him.”

Something dropped to the ground behind him and Hyunsik whirled to see Ilhoon standing in the doorway, the cup Hyunsik kept filled with water at his bedside now shattered on the floor at Ilhoon’s feet. Ilhoon’s eyes were wide, and welling with tears. “I’m sorry. Please don’t send me back there. Please. I’ll be good. I’ll be better for you.” He started babbling, stepping towards Hyunsik, ignoring the shards of glass at his feet.

“Ilhoon don’t. You’re going to—” Hyunsik snapped his mouth shut as Ilhoon dropped to his knees in front of Hyunsik, his hands reaching up for the laces of Hyunsik’s sweatpants.

“Let me suck your cock. Please. I’ll make you feel good. You deserve to feel good. Please don’t send me back.” Ilhoon’s mouth was already pressed to the front Hyunsik’s sweatpants, his breath hot over Hyunsik’s cock.

He flushed dark red as he felt himself stiffening at Ilhoon’s touch and Hyunsik reached down to stop Ilhoon from touching him further. He was aware of Eunkwang watching them. “Stop. This isn’t about you. I can’t own you. I can’t be your master. It breaks every moral rule I’ve lived by. You’ll be taken care of here, but without me. I can’t do this. It’s wrong.”

“No.” Ilhoon’s voice broke into a choked off sob.

Hyunsik stared down at Ilhoon, kneeling on the floor, a cut on his bare foot and his hair still damp from the shower. Something tightened within him as he saw a single tear track down Ilhoon’s cheek.

“Hyunsik, you know you can’t leave right? You know that you’re too invested already.” Eunkwang said softly. “It’s not a bad thing. You know how much I love Minhyuk, how I treat him like an equal. And he loves me back not because I’ve ordered him to, but because he genuinely reciprocates my feelings.”

“But it’s wrong.” Hyunsik hissed. “Why are they beneath us? They’re normal people just like we are. Why should I get to walk free while they’re forced into bondage and tortures I can’t even dream exist?”

Eunkwang sighed, but it was Minhyuk who answered. “That’s how the world is. As much as you wish to fight it, this is my reality, and the reality of thousands of other innocent men and women. It doesn’t change just because we want it to. The only thing that can change is who owns us. People like you are hard to come by; people who see the injustice of this world and wish to punish those who are responsible for inflicting undue pain. Hyunsik, as much as you hate it, you are the best thing that has happened to Ilhoon.”

“I don’t want a slave.” Hyunsik snapped. “You should fucking understand that.”

“Being titled a slave doesn’t matter so long as Eunkwang is the one who owns me. And as long as Eunkwang loves me with every breath he takes, I will happily and faithfully live under this roof. I hope you can see that you can be this for Ilhoon.”

“And why can’t Eunkwang just take Ilhoon as well? He already has two now what’s another?”

Eunkwang frowned. “Why are you fighting this? I saw something in your eyes yesterday that told me you wanted him, wanted to take care of him and set him free. Are you really telling me you’d walk out on him? I’ll already be splitting my time between two, you want me to try and care for three slaves? In what way is that going to ensure Ilhoon is well taken care of?”

Hyunsik knew Eunkwang had him there. “Then you’re going to need to explain exactly what the fuck I’m supposed to do, because I’m so fucking lost. And don’t try and make us turn into whatever it is you and Minhyuk have because in my book that’s just as fucked up as this is. Just tell me how I’m supposed to take care of him.”

Eunkwang nodded. “Fine. I’ll meet you in the study after breakfast. Minhyuk will you take care of Ilhoon’s foot and tell him how things work here?”

Minhyuk nodded and helped Ilhoon to his feet, walking him back into Hyunsik’s room. He gestured for the younger to sit on the bed. “I take it last night didn’t go well?”

Ilhoon shook his head, his arms wrapped around himself. “I know he doesn’t want me.”

Minhyuk shook his head. “It’s not that. He’s upset with Eunkwang. I suppose this is something Hyunsik ought to tell you himself, but you’d be better off knowing now so you understand where his anger comes from. Hyunsik’s parents were both sold while he was serving in the army. When he got home, his parents were gone, and a week later, their owners came forward, offering to sell his own parents to him.”

“That’s awful.” Ilhoon watched Minhyuk gently tend to the wound on his foot, carefully removing the glass from his heel, focusing at the task at hand as he spoke again.

“He couldn’t get the money right away. He worked three or four jobs until he’d saved up enough, only to find out his parents had been dead before he’d ever arrived home.” Minhyuk sighed. “They sent him a video. He...he had to watch those men rape his parents and then shoot them through the head and there was nothing he could do about it. He’s been bitter ever since. He’s lived with Eunkwang for the past four years. He’s the closest thing Hyunsik has ever had to a hyung. And when Eunkwang decided to buy me, it almost drove Hyunsik away. He didn’t approve. He was angry that Eunkwang would betray his trust like he did. And now there’s three more of us and you can understand why he’s having a hard time.”

Ilhoon looked at his hands. “I guess.”

“I’m not saying that what he’s gone through justifies him bring an ass to you, but I’m telling you so you can understand that his pain is very real and very fresh in his mind right now.” Minhyuk moved to sit beside Ilhoon. “He used to be happy.” He said wistfully. “He’s been friends with Eunkwang since they were young. Hyunsik used to always smile back then. Losing his parents destroyed him, and he’s had a vendetta against the government ever since.”

Ilhoon pulled his legs up on the bed, mindful of the bandage on his foot, and then buried his face into his knees. “I’ve never been owned by someone who hadn’t already had a slave before. I feel so lost right now.”

Minhyuk pursed his lips, resting a hand on Ilhoon’s back in a soothing gesture. “I can’t promise you that he is going to walk into this room and accept that he owns you, but if he does, I want you to know that he does care. He sees you as a human being. Hates that you’ve been mistreated. Wants to make that right.”

“I don’t understand. Why?”

Minhyuk smiled. “I’ve been a slave since I was fifteen. I wasn’t used for sex then, but I was sold nonetheless. It wasn’t legal but once I was eighteen it didn’t matter anymore. Eunkwang bought me a bit more than a year ago and told me he was going to set me free. I was broken when he found me. I’d been tossed aside by so many owners, told I didn’t live up to expectations. I had made up my mind to kill myself if I could. I didn’t believe that Eunkwang was genuine towards me. But he was. They’ve come really close to setting me free. And they’ve picked out you three so they can do the same.”

“Free? Like actually free?”

Minhyuk nodded. “It’s still a dream I can’t reach yet, but it’s becoming more of a reality every day. Life here should feel like you’re an equal. Everyone here has the same social standing in their eyes. We aren’t slaves to them. And as hard as it may be for you to do away with the rules and expectations you’ve had to live with as long as you have, you’re going to need to do it. Especially with Hyunsik. You can’t submit to him or make him punish you.”

Ilhoon looked away then, a flush rising to his cheeks.

“You already have.” Minhyuk surmised. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I didn’t know.”

“And based on what I saw this morning that wasn’t the first time you offered sex to him.”

“But that’s what everyone else has always wanted from me.” Ilhoon exclaimed. “Normally when I’m on my knees I get a cock down my throat and they stop yelling at me.” Ilhoon stared at his hands. “I’ve never been yelled at more for being on my knees.”

“You aren’t a slave here. Least of all to him.”

The door opened and Hyunsik stepped into the room. “Eunkwang is waiting for you in the study.” He said, tone cold and expression unreadable.

Minhyuk nodded, standing up. “If you need anything come talk to me okay?”

Ilhoon swallowed, nodding his assent as Minhyuk left the room. “I’m sorry.” Ilhoon blurted out in the silence that followed.

“What?”

“Minhyuk told me things...about you.”

Hyunsik’s expression hardened. “Do you pity me now?”

“No. But I understand why you dislike us so much. We remind you of what happened.” He took Hyunsik’s steely expression as a sign that he was right. “And I realize that you don’t see me as what I am, but I need you to understand something. I’ve been a slave since I was nine. This is my life. Has been for as long as I can remember. You can’t just change everything about how I’ve lived for the past twelve years just because it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t know how to be free. I need someone to tell me what to do, when to eat, when to sleep, when to spread my legs.” Ilhoon could see Hyunsik’s hands tightening into fists. “I won’t call you master if you don’t want that, but I need you to be that for me. I need you to take care of me. You bought me after all.”

“I don’t want a slave.”

“Then you’ll send me back to the woman who lets me piss once a day; the woman who forces me to squirm in front of her husband while he wanks himself. Do you really want to send me back to the people who forced me to humiliate myself every single day?” He waited a beat, and then spoke again, voice soft. “Yesterday was the first time I saw a toilet and was actually allowed to use it in over three years.”

Hyunsik’s eyes widened. “They’ve had you since you were underage?” He hissed. “And they’ve done this to you since then?”

Ilhoon nodded, his head bent in shame. “They’d make me cum after I’d soiled myself. It’s gotten to a point where I get aroused when I have to piss.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ilhoon shook his head. “Don’t be. Just...please don’t send me back. I’ll be good for you. I’ll learn how to be normal. Please don’t send me away. I’ll be good for you please.” His voice broke into a sob at the last word and Ilhoon bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying.

“Why does it matter so much that I be the one who owns you?”

“Because you’re the first person who’s ever cared about me. And your friends may be good people with good intentions, but it was you who noticed me. You’re the one who bought me just so I could relieve myself. You’re the only one who even saw me.”

Hyunsik swallowed, meeting Ilhoon’s eyes. “Okay. I’ll stay. But this isn’t going to be easy for me. I...you’ll have to promise me that you’re going to learn how to function without orders and rules as quickly as possible. I can’t be your master. It’s wrong.”

“I’ll try.”

“And we will never have sex. You’re not my sex slave. One day I want you to legally be considered my equal. You can’t be that if I’ve abused my power and used you against your will.” Hyunsik sighed. “I’m sorry about last night. That was wrong of me to let it happen.”

“What if I wanted it?” Ilhoon asked timidly, afraid of angering Hyunsik again.

Hyunsik seemed caught off guard at the question. “What?”

“You’re a very attractive man. Far more handsome than any of my other masters. And I may not have seen your cock yet, but I’ve held it in my hand and it’s so thick. What if I want you to fuck me?”

Hyunsik stood abruptly. “No. We aren’t ever going to have sex. And if you bring this up again then I will leave, and that would be the worst punishment of all wouldn’t it?”

Ilhoon nodded, swallowing nervously. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ll still be in my room. I’m going to be getting another bed. It’ll be put against the window over there. Will that be good?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“Good. I’m going to be busy for awhile today. Make yourself at home anywhere in the house. You’re welcome to use the television if you want, and take care of any needs you might have. I’ll see you at lunch and dinner and you can stay in my bed again tonight.”

 

\---  
Hyunsik’s anger was palpable. Eunkwang knew that Hyunsik was likely moments away from smashing the shit out of something. This was a delicate situation they were in now, and what happened next would hinge entirely on this conversation. Hyunsik refused to sit once they got to the study and Eunkwang let him pace the room.

“I’m not going to forgive you for this. You lied to me. You told me this wouldn’t happen again.”

“Changsub and I had been talking for awhile.”

“So that’s why you both have been walking on eggshells around me. You only dragged me along for my fucking signature. God I fucking hate you right now! Do you know how pissed off I am? I have another person in my room carrying who knows what emotional damage with him. Someone who, because of our fucked up government, gets on his knees in front of me, calls me master, and offers his body to me without a fucking care for himself.”

“Hyunsik you know how this works. You know we don’t see them that way. It just takes time for them to transition out of that mindset. You know Minhyuk has been in slavery for nearly ten years now. It took him months before he stopped kneeling in front of me and begging for punishments where none were needed. And…I have Ilhoon’s file. You seemed too distracted yesterday to read it but I think you should.”

Hyunsik took the packet of papers Eunkwang handed him. He flipped through it, taking note of Ilhoon’s recorded height, weight, and age. “Is this wrong?” He asked. “This date…the date he was sold. If it’s to be believed he wasn’t yet ten when he was sold for the first time.” Hyunsik looked up at Eunkwang.

“Yes. And according to the records he was first used for sex the next year. That’s why he needs you. He’s never had someone actually care about his wellbeing like you do. I know you’re angry with me, but I know this can be a good thing. You’ll work to set free someone who deserves it more than anything, and perhaps he will help you move on from the experience of your parents.”

“Don’t,” Hyunsik warned in a sharp tone.

“I know how hard this is. It wasn’t easy for me when I bought Minhyuk, but you see what we have now don’t you? Do you really believe our love isn’t genuine? And I’m not saying that’s how things will be with you two, but he has a chance at a good life now. He needs you. And, I think you need him as well.”

Hyunsik swallowed tightly. “Alright, I’ll stay. But you’d better tell me how the fuck to handle all this because I’ve never been so lost before.”

“Of course. But you have to be prepared for the fact that for awhile, he’s going to need you to be his master. You’ll have to tell him what to do and what’s expected of him. And if his history is to be believed, you’re going to need to help him deal with over a decade of abuse. That’s not going to be an easy thing and you need to be careful with how you handle it.”

“And by handle it you mean I’m going to have to let him touch me. Take advantage of him like he’s a whore I paid for.”

Eunkwang fixed Hyunsik with a knowing glare. “To the rest of the world, that’s what he is.”

Hyunsik’s fists tightened. “Fuck you.” He hissed. “We aren’t done with this conversation.” He snapped and then stalked out of the room.

 

\---  
Ilhoon squirmed in front of the toilet. He had to piss so badly but it felt so wrong. Wrong to be in front of a toilet making the decision for himself to urinate whenever he felt like it. He wanted to find Hyunsik, to tell him how badly he needed to go, and beg for him to let him piss. He groaned, doubling over and gripping his cock tighter. “Fuck.” He hissed.

“Ilhoon?” Ilhoon tensed up as he heard Minhyuk’s voice. Was it already time for dinner? “Are you in here?” Minhyuk knocked on the bathroom door, pushing it open when he realized it was already slightly open. His eyes widened as he saw Ilhoon squirming in front of the toilet. “Oh. Did Hyunsik tell you to do this?” He asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

Ilhoon shook his head. “No. I need it.”

Minhyuk pursed his lips. “I’ll send Hyunsik in.” And then he was gone, and Ilhoon was left with his shame and need. He already knew Hyunsik was going to be furious, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Ilhoon?” Hyunsik’s voice sounded concerned and Ilhoon tried to stand up straight. He watched Hyunsik’s expression darkened as he opened the bathroom door. “Ilhoon, why are we in the bathroom?”

“Please. I need permission.” Ilhoon didn’t know how he was still hanging on. “Please Hyunsik. I need to go so badly. I can’t...tell me I can go.” He whispered.

Hyunsik inhaled sharply. “Fine. Piss.” He watched Ilhoon pull his cock out of his pants, and resolutely stayed inside the room until Ilhoon was done. “You can cum if you’d like. Do it in the shower, and come out for dinner when you’re finished.” Hyunsik turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ilhoon sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. Abandoned. Again.

Sungjae was nervous. He’d only been in the facility for three hours when his cell door was opened. A group of men stood outside the door, and one of them looked over him with clear interest. Sungjae swallowed nervously. He’d only ever been owned by women. He wasn’t sure he’d even know what to do with another man’s cock. The door was shut again and he could hear the men discussing the terms of his purchase and a short while later a proper collar was clipped around his neck and he was led out of the facility on a leash.

He was settled into the middle seat next to the man who’d taken interest in him. “I’m Changsub.” He said. “What can you tell me about yourself?”

“I’m nineteen. You’re my first male owner.”

“Well you’re my first pet so we’ll learn how things work together alright? According to the file you were first sold when you were sixteen?”

“Yes.”

Changsub hummed and turned to speak to the man driving. They arrived at their new home a short while later and Changsub gently ushered Sungjae out of the car and up to the front porch. They were greeted by another man and with a start Sungjae realized that he was another slave. But he didn’t wear a collar around his neck. The only evidence that he was a slave was the tattooed mark around his wrist, one they all wore. And then Changsub drew him into his bedroom. 

“Go ahead and sit. Make yourself comfortable.” Sungjae did as Changsub asked, plunking down into one of the bean bag chairs in front of the tv. “When did you lose your virginity?” Changsub asked lightly, sitting beside Sungjae in the other bean bag chair.

“I was fifteen. Some girl in my class. We were study partners and well we sorta just ended up fucking.”

Changsub nodded. “And once you were sold?”

“Not until my third owner. She had me for the past year and a half. She only sold me because she couldn’t still pay the bills. She treated me well.”

“And have you been with a man before?”

Sungjae shook his head. “Never.”

Changsub grinned and leaned close to Sungjae. “You’re gonna love it.” He whispered.

Sungjae couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him. “Please.” He begged, somewhat surprised at how quickly his body was responding.

Changsub chuckled, mussing up Sungjae’s hair. “All in due time love. I haven’t even told you how things work here.”

Sungjae felt a pang of fear rush through him. Had he already overstepped his boundaries?

“You may have noticed we already own another slave, Minhyuk.” Sungjae nodded and Changsub continued. “We’ve been looking into ways to get him set free and we are planning to do the same with you and the others.”

Sungjae’s eyes widened. “You mean I won’t be a slave anymore?”

Changsub shook his head. “No. And you don’t need to behave like one when you’re in the house with us. In public that’s a different story, but here we already see you as a free man.”

Sungjae couldn’t help himself as he threw his arms around Changsub’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He whispered, trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

Changsub smiled. “You’re welcome. Do you wanna do some online shopping with me? You could do with some clothes and I think you’d be absolutely delectable in black skinny jeans.”

Sungjae lit up. He’d never been bought new clothes before by an owner. Changsub invited Sungjae onto the bed, laptop propped up on his knees and Sungjae curled into his side, brimming with excitement.

 

\---   
Peniel looked up as someone tapped on his shoulder. He locked eyes with a shorter man with a broad smile on his face. “Come on, stand up. What’s your name?”

Peniel chewed his lip anxiously, looking to the staff beside him for translation. “He doesn’t speak much Korean. His previous owner was from America.”

The other man nodded. “I’m Eunkwang.” He said, speaking in slightly broken English. “Stand up?” 

Peniel got to his feet, bowing politely. “I’m Peniel. I’m sorry my Korean is bad. I’ve been trying to learn quickly.”

Eunkwang shook his head, a warm smile on his lips. “It’s alright. You want come home with me?”

Peniel nodded. “Yes sir.”

Eunkwang turned to the woman, speaking with her in Korean for a moment before waving someone else over. The other man’s posture was stiff and it didn’t take a genius to tell that he didn’t want to be there. He watched the other man leave the room after exchanging a few words, and then was led off to a private room to be prepared for his new home.

He did his best to keep up with the conversation on the drive home, sitting in the passenger seat beside Eunkwang who was driving. “Minhyuk is better at English.” Eunkwang was saying. “You’ll meet him soon.”

Peniel nodded, focusing on the road and trying to pick up snippets of words he knew. When they arrived at the house, Eunkwang led Peniel to a spacious room, another slave following along. Peniel had been somewhat surprised by the display of affection that Eunkwang and the other slave Minhyuk had shared, but it wasn’t an entirely uncommon thing for owners to force their slaves to behave as if they were in love with them. However once they were in the private bedroom, Peniel realized it wasn’t an act.

“I’m Minhyuk. Eunkwang tells me you’re not fluent in Korean yet. I can teach you what I know, but you’ll have to understand, my English isn’t the greatest yet. I can translate things for you. Eunkwang has some questions and I’m sure you have some of your own.”

“Do you love him?” Peniel asked, not sure what prompted him, but he asked it anyway.

The smile that lit up Minhyuk’s face was answer enough. “Yes I do. Things are different in this household. We aren’t considered slaves here. Eunkwang has been working to set me free for over a year now. And he plans to do the same for you.”

Peniel looked up at Eunkwang, afraid to even hope that Minhyuk was telling the truth. “Really?” He asked. “You’re going to set me free?”

Eunkwang nodded. “Yes. That’s the plan at least.” He patted the bed beside him, inviting Peniel to join him on the bed.

“Why me?” He asked.

Eunkwang shrugged. “I wanted to. What can you tell me about your history? Your file only says so much.”

Peniel looked to Minhyuk for translation. “I was sold last year. My owner moved here from America. He just got rid of me a few weeks ago. I’ve been trying to learn Korean as quickly as I can but it’s hard. I didn’t think anyone would buy me until I was fluent.”

Eunkwang shook his head. “You can take all the time you need. And if you decide you don’t ever want to know Korean that’s fine too. To us you’re a free man, just like Minhyuk is. You can do whatever you like so long as you’re under my roof.”

Peniel was afraid he might cry. “Can I have some time alone? Is that alright?” Eunkwang nodded, gesturing for Minhyuk to accompany him out of the room. Once he was alone, Peniel brought his knees up to his chest, buried his face in his hands, and let himself cry.

 

\---   
Ilhoon tried not to toss and turn in bed, not wanting to wake Hyunsik up, but he couldn’t sleep. He looked over to the window and the space that Hyunsik had cleared in front of it to make room for a bed, and his gut twisted. Ilhoon didn’t understand why he was being punished like this. Why Hyunsik was banning him from warming his bed. Wasn’t that what Ilhoon’s purpose was here? And yet every time he reached out to touch Hyunsik, to serve his new owner, he was denied at every turn, yelled at for what he was doing. He longed to touch his master. Wanted to show him how good he could be. He choked away a sob and forced himself to keep his hands at his sides.

But the hours passed and he was still unable to sleep and it was becoming harder to resist the temptation. He finally couldn’t withstand it anymore and moved to Hyunsik’s side, curling into his warmth, his arm moving over Hyunsik’s chest. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Ilhoon was under the impression that Hyunsik probably wore less to bed when there wasn’t someone in it with him. For a few minutes he resisted the urge to touch Hyunsik further, and then he gave in and let his fingers trail lightly over his owner’s chest. His exploring fingers moved lower and met with highly defined muscles on Hyunsik’s lower belly.

A hand caught his, holding it away from where Ilhoon had been about to slip into Hyunsik’s pants. “What are you doing?” Hyunsik growled, voice gravelly from sleep. His grip on Ilhoon’s hand tightened when Ilhoon didn’t respond. “Ilhoon,” he said in a low warning tone.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to touch you.” He whispered. Hyunsik let go of his hand and Ilhoon moved away. “I shouldn’t have. I know you’re just going to punish me more.”

“How am I punishing you?” Hyunsik asked.

“You’re banishing me to my own bed, so I can’t be with you.”

Hyunsik looked lost for a moment. “That’s not a punishment. We’re two strangers, and in this house you’re free, so we’re both free men who don’t know each other who are sharing a bed. I don’t know you Ilhoon. I don’t just fuck random strangers. You getting your own bed is for your protection. You need a place you can call your own, something that is yours alone. You’ll control who has access to your bed, and whether or not you wish to share it with anyone.”

“And what if I want to share it with you?”

Hyunsik looked away. “Don’t.” He said softly.

“Why are you pushing me away? That’s all you’ve done since you bought me. I know you hate me, but do you despise me so much that you don’t even want me to touch you?”

Hyunsik pushed off the covers, picking a discarded shirt off of the ground and putting it on. “I’m going to go sleep on the couch. Goodnight Ilhoon.”

“Wait, Hyunsik please.” He could feel tears running down his cheeks but he clenched his fists and waited as Hyunsik turned around, door still partway open.

“What?” He asked, voice cold.

“Please. Just tell me what I’m doing wrong. Tell me why you don’t want me.”

“I can’t control myself around you. You’ve offered yourself to me and fuck its unfair how attractive you are. But I will not touch you. Not as long as you’re a slave. I cannot be your master and take advantage of you like others have. If…if I’m with you, it has to be because you actually want it, and not because you feel obligated to please me as your master.”

“And what if you can’t ever find a way to obtain my freedom? What then?”

“Then I will learn to control myself around you.”

“Hyunsik, please. I do want you. And I want to make you feel good. I promise I can.”

“No.” Ilhoon shrank back, pulling his arms around himself and suddenly feeling very small. He heard the door close gently and thinking that he was alone, Ilhoon hiccupped a sob, trembling as he started to cry. “Ilhoon.” Hyunsik’s voice startled him and Ilhoon scrambled back, away from Hyunsik as he hastily brushed away the tears on his cheeks. “Ilhoon it’s alright. I’ll stay with you tonight.” He sat down beside Ilhoon, gently pulling him closer. 

Ilhoon shook his head. “No. All you do is pity me.” He was ashamed that Hyunsik had seen him cry, but he couldn’t help it. He was being pushed away again. This always hurt too much. He buried his face into Hyunsik’s chest, seeking a semblance of comfort. But Hyunsik made no move to touch him and the little hope Ilhoon had felt when Hyunsik had stayed was crushed again. He didn’t fight the tears this time. He knew he was going to be sent back, again. 

Abandoned. Again.

He was so caught up in his emotions that he wasn’t even aware it had happened. And once he realized it he couldn’t stop. He tried to pull himself off of Hyunsik’s lap but he was trapped by his owner’s arm. When had Hyunsik put his arm around him? “Ilhoon stop fighting. I’m here for you. It’s okay—” Ilhoon knew the moment Hyunsik realized what was happening. He could hear the catch in his voice and the surprise in the silence that followed. When Ilhoon pulled away this time he met no resistance and he sat in a heap on the bed and hung his head, shoulders shaking. Hyunsik waited until he was finished to say anything. “Are you all done?” He asked gently.

Ilhoon looked up at Hyunsik, surprised to find no malice or disgust on his features. “You’re not angry with me?” He asked, voice barely a whisper.

“No. Why don’t you strip out of your clothes and hop in the shower. I’ll get the bed changed.”

“But I got it on you too.”

“It’ll wash out. Put your pajamas on the bedspread.” And then Hyunsik turned around, offering Ilhoon privacy he hadn’t realized he needed. He stripped quickly, tossing his clothes on the soiled blanket and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door firmly so Hyunsik would know. He showered quickly, feeling exhaustion starting to set in. When he stepped out of the bathroom, towel slung around his hips, he found Hyunsik remaking the bed. “It didn’t even get to the sheets but I washed them anyway.”

“Thanks.” He replied, not trusting his voice above a whisper.

“I’ve gotta go grab one more blanket. I’ll be right back.”

Ilhoon knew somehow that Hyunsik had left the room so he could put on fresh clothes, and hurriedly did so. Hyunsik turned off the main light when he returned. A lamp on the bedside table was still on; the clock beneath it told him it was past 3am. And yet Hyunsik sat beside Ilhoon on the bed, wrapped an arm around him, and in a gentle voice, told Ilhoon that he was safe and that it was okay to tell him what was wrong.

“I didn’t even realize I had to go. I normally notice that kind of thing. Especially since I hadn’t actually fallen asleep.” Hyunsik looked alarmed but he didn’t say anything and let Ilhoon continue. “I don’t think I was quite honest with you about my last owner. She’s sold me before. Five or six times already. I always get sent back. It’s part of her thing. She spent the first two years she owned me fucking me up inside. I can’t get hard unless I’m about to piss myself, and I’ve never been allowed to go without permission. What I just did would have had me chained to the floor in my wet clothes until I’d learned my lesson.”

“I’m not here to punish you. I don’t want that.”

“My body has been trained wrong. I couldn’t help myself. I know you’re going to send me back and I couldn’t control it I didn’t even realize it until...” He swallowed. “I’m sorry for ruining your blankets.”

“What’s the longest time you’ve been with an owner that wasn’t her in the time you’ve been hers?”

“Two days. She always kept me chained to the desk all day without letting me relieve myself. If I was bought during the day then she could be sure I’d need to go too badly to control myself. Meaning I was always punished within a few hours after I’d been bought. She always made sure my new owners knew they could get all their money back if they weren’t satisfied with me. It was part of the torture she put me through. She always knew she’d have me back within a couple days.”

“You’re not going back. You’re never going back there.”

“Really?” Ilhoon tried to keep the hope from his voice. He didn’t want to believe Hyunsik would really keep him. “I wet myself on the steps one time. Well it’s happened more than once, but it happened when I was bought once. We’d barely made it out the door and I just couldn’t help it. I was marched right back into the lobby, still pissing, and the man got his money back before I was done. I wore those clothes for two days before she let me wear anything else.”

“Ilhoon...” Hyunsik’s hands were clenched, his brow furled and his muscles tense. “What she’s done to you is wrong. So fucking wrong. You don’t deserve that. Never deserved that. And I’m so fucking sorry.”

Ilhoon shook his head. “It’s alright. I’m used to it by now.”

Hyunsik moved off the bed, his hands cupping Ilhoon’s face gently. “No. That’s not your life anymore. It never will be again. I need you to know how sorry I am that you’ve been put through all this. And I want to do everything I can to help you recover from this. I’m here for you. I care about you.”

Ilhoon swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

Hyunsik let go suddenly and stood in front of him awkwardly, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “I’m curious about something. The whole wetting yourself while you’re crying thing...was that something she forced out of you?”

Ilhoon looked up at Hyunsik for a moment, surprised, and then looked away again. “Yes.” He whispered, staring at his hands.

“And can you really not get hard unless you need to go?” Ilhoon nodded in response, feeling the shame bloom in his cheeks. Hyunsik’s hands were on his face again, bringing Ilhoon’s gaze back up to Hyunsik. Ilhoon could read the apology in his eyes, and then Hyunsik’s lips were on his and it felt so right. “Fuck I shouldn’t.” He whispered.

“It’s okay. It’s part of the job description.” Ilhoon said, attempting to sound lighthearted.

“Do you think you could get hard now?”

Ilhoon blanched. “Please don’t order me too. I haven’t been able to naturally in so long. Hyunsik please don’t ask this of me.”

Hyunsik looked panicked and he caught one of Ilhoon’s hands, bringing it up to his lips, pressing light kisses to his knuckles until Ilhoon’s jerky breathing returned to a regular pattern. “It’s alright. Calm down. I wasn’t ordering you too. All I wanted to know was if you could or not. It’s alright if you can’t.”

“But you want me.” Ilhoon breathed.

“I want you to feel safe with me above anything else. Your body doesn’t seem like it’s ready for that just yet. And it’s okay. I promise. It’s way too early for me to be even making decisions like this, especially when I promised myself I wouldn’t take advantage of you.”

“Can...could you maybe kiss me again? I haven’t been kissed in so long. She never wanted me like that.”

“Did she ever? Has she ever kissed you?”

“No. Maybe once a long time ago but not that I can remember.”

“So this is something she hasn’t touched.” Hyunsik gently ran one of his fingers along Ilhoon’s lips. “This is something that will be mine then.”

“Yes. I’m yours.”

Hyunsik frowned. “No. That’s not...” He bit his lip. “This isn’t about me owning you. But this part of you is undefiled. It’s a way for me to show you that you’re beautiful and that whatever anyone has told you in the past isn’t true. Do you know how beautiful you are Ilhoon?” Ilhoon shook his head. “One day maybe, I’ll show you how beautiful you are. I’ll spread you out on this bed and put my lips on every part of you. And we won’t be doing it because I own you but because you truly want it.”

Hyunsik caught his lips in a searing kiss, one that spoke of deeper emotions than Hyunsik had let on. Ilhoon was surprised when he heard a moan, and he pulled back, looking at Hyunsik but found the look in Hyunsik’s eyes to be puzzling. “That wasn’t you?” Ilhoon asked, and then he flushed. He glanced down at his lap and his eyes widened. “I’m...Hyunsik I’m hard.”

Lips were back on his before he had finished speaking and Ilhoon could feel Hyunsik’s hand settled firmly on his thigh. Almost close enough to touch, but not where Ilhoon wanted it. He groaned, pushing himself forward, trying to draw Hyunsik closer. But when Hyunsik stepped back, face flushed and an obvious tent in his boxers, Ilhoon let him.

“That’s...that’s enough for now. You ought to get some sleep.”

“Will you stay with me? I promise I won’t touch. I just want to cuddle.”

“Alright. But when we wake up we are gonna have to talk about this. I shouldn’t have...”

“Please don’t.” Ilhoon whispered as he tucked himself under the covers. “It was good. It felt real. Please don’t ruin this because of guilt. I’ve never gotten hard on my own without a direct order. It was...it was nice to know I could even do that. Please. At least let me have tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow but I wanted this. I truly did.”

Hyunsik heaved a sigh, clearly wanting to press the issue further, but he climbed into bed beside Ilhoon, opening his arms for Ilhoon to snuggle up next to him. “Goodnight Ilhoon.” Hyunsik said softly.

“Goodnight Hyunsik.”

 

\---  
Sungjae’s first night, Changsub hadn’t touched him. Which he was glad for. Sungjae was still getting used to his new environment and getting to know Changsub. But by the second night he was restless. He wanted Changsub to touch him. Was excited despite himself to be with a man. Changsub came to their room rather late. He’d said something about meeting with Eunkwang but he’d kept the details to himself. When he came inside, Sungjae sat up straight.

“You’re still up?” Changsub asked, no bite to his words.

“I was hoping you’d come to bed with me.”

Changsub smiled. “To sleep or to do other things?” He asked in a teasing tone.

Sungjae felt himself blush up to his ears. “Uh whichever you want.” He said, embarrassed.

Changsub ruffled his hair gently as he walked past, discarding his shirt on the floor somewhere. Then he turned around. “Well?”

“Well what?” Sungjae asked in confusion.

“I took my shirt off. Your turn.” He said. Sungjae swallowed as a thrill ran through him. He pulled his shirt over his head, nearly ripping it in his haste. Changsub chuckled and Sungjae felt the bed dip behind him. Changsub knelt behind Sungjae, running his hands through Sungjae’s hair. “And your pants?” He practically purred.

Sungjae nervously unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his thighs and leaving them on the ground at his feet. He was rewarded with Changsub sucking a hickey into the skin of his neck. Sungjae closed his eyes, leaning back into Changsub and trying to keep himself from making any sounds.

“No I want to hear you.” Changsub whispered, tugging Sungjae’s head back so he could press their lips together from behind. The angle was weird but Sungjae didn’t care. He wanted Changsub so fucking badly. He groaned into the kiss, unable to keep himself quiet anymore, and Changsub let go suddenly. “On the bed. On your back. Fuck I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

When Sungjae was spread out how Changsub had asked, he looked up into his owners eyes. He could read the unbridled lust held there and it filled him with desire. Changsub pressed a kiss to Sungjae’s hip gently tugging Sungjae’s underwear down until his cock popped free of them, full and hard and leaking. Changsub hummed and without any warning he took the head into his mouth. Sungjae had been blown before, of course he had. But it had never felt like this. It was like Changsub knew exactly where to press his tongue to bring Sungjae the most pleasure.

All too soon he was tangling his fingers in Changsub’s hair, trying to pull him off of his cock. “I’m gonna cum. Changsub stop.” He gasped, but Changsub didn’t stop and Sungjae took that as permission to cum. His body arched and he could feel Changsub sucking lightly as the aftershocks began to wind down. Just before Sungjae started to feel too sensitive, Changsub pulled off with a wet pop.

“Did you like it?” Changsub asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Yeah. But I already came. I wanted to cum with you inside me.”

Changsub grinned and moved up on the bed to kiss the hickey he had made earlier. “You’ll still get to. What, did you think you’d only cum once? Ask anyone else in this house about my stamina and they’ll tell you I can go for hours.” Sungjae’s eyes widened. “Pet, we’re just getting started.”

“Fuck.” Sungjae groaned as Changsub circled his fingers around Sungjae’s softened cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of stuff I pre-wrote (read as: was unable to stop writing aka furiously typing out way too fucking many words), so this means updates will be a bit slower in the future. But let me know if you guys like it.   
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
